The Newbie Hosts
by Catsdon'tcry
Summary: What happens when Renge suddenly  adds 6 new members to the host club? And why are two of them married? Rated T for language!  Pairings: DenNor, SuFin, HongIce and more
1. The Prologue!

**A/N: This is my second multichapter fic, but i hope you like it! It may be updated less frequently, but i love the idea so...**

**The Prologue!  
><strong>

The day had started out normally. The Host Club had decided to do an WWII night, as Tamaki had gone and imagined of _another _romantic fantasy. So, Kyouya did minimal research and assigned every member of the Host Club a country whose military uniform they were to wear. They were arguing over which country each of them would be, when the door burst open. The typical shower of rose petals followed, and when they cleared, they revealed a young woman, probably in her 30's. Her hair was light brown, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. She wore a light green maid's dress, and was giggling madly. Tamaki welcomed her in.

"Hello, my princess. And what have i done to deserve the pleasure of the company of such a beautiful woman as yourself?" He asked, and kissed her hand. He was promptly whacked with a frying pan. He passed out immediately. She screamed, yelling curses in a foreign language.

"DIE FR-" She stopped in the middle of hitting him for the second time, as though seeming to remember where she was. The frying pan seemed to float in the air. She hid it behind her back and walked elegantly around Tamaki's fainted body, ignoring the semi-shocked stares of the rest of the Hosts.

"Hello everyone! It's so nice to meet you all. I'm Elizaveta Héderváry. May I speak to your manager?" she queried politely. At the sound of her title, Renge appeared through her usual underground platform.

"Hello, madam, I am Renge," she said "Manager of this club!" She said dramatically. Lizzie squealed. She grasped Renge's hand within her own.

"Kyaa~! I'm am so happy to meet you. I had heard all about this club from my good friend Kiku, but this is amazing. Your native Frenchman shocked me, and I am truly sorry about the blood, but I have had an...unfortunate," she coughed there. "experience with the French. Anyways, i have learned from my indisputable sources that you, my friend, are a yaoi fan!"

Renge nodded her head slowly slightly confused. Her counterpart squealed once more.

"And it has come to my attention the you believe yourself to be in possession of at least two couplings right?" Renge continued to nod, more fiercely this time. "Well, what would you say6 if I told you one of your so called pairings is a farce!" Hungary said, her excitement growing at Renge's reaction. The girl had put a had over her mouth in betrayal and looked at the hosts. She nearly fainted , but Elizaveta grabbed her shoulder. "I have a proposition to make," she said, staring the girl right in the eyes. Renge nodded weakly, one hand at her head. "I could provide you with three couples, _as in six hot men,_ you can add to your club! You merely need to allow me to visit these men for free, once a day!" Renge's world suddenly brightened. Oh this would be amazing!

"I'll bring them by tommorow, along with my fiance," Lizzie said. "See you then!" She skipped out of the room giggling like mad.

Tamaki still hadn't woken up.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that was the prologue. Hope you like! Next chapter: The Newbies!<strong>


	2. The Newbies

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Second chapter, and we see DenNor, SuFin, HongIce, and PruHun. W00T! **

**Special thanks to:**

**My Reviewers: Athesia, VitalRegionsRPrussian, and anonymous.**

**My Favs: Magisk, Immortalis Cruor Elf, fire hores is awesome, and VitalRegionsRPrussian**

**And finally, my many alerts: **Immortalis Cruor Elf**, **Athesia**, MisteyBabe, fluteprincess95, shadowraven45662, DaughterofDemeter123, OtakuMomokoHime, and Dragon with two hearts.**

**I love you all! (Please PM me if i missed someone!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, the whole club eagerly watched the door to see who their new partners would be. After waking up the day before, Tamaki had gone off on a melodramatic monologue, but couldn't deny that he was curious as to who he was going to deal with.<p>

"I wonder who we'll be dealing with," Kaoru whispered to his twin. Hikaru shrugged.

"No one could be as bad as m'lord," he replied. The other agreed.

"And let's hope they're all _guys!_" they grinned and looked over at Haruhi, who had just finished bringing Tamaki out of his mushroom corner, which had gone again from an off-hand comment of hers. Once again, the looked up to see the door flung open and Elizaveta at the entrance. Next to her was an albino who had caused a minor sense of awe among the hosts. He had a wide grin and strode in casually. He let out a long whistle.

"Lizzie, you said they were rich, but look at this! This puts Francis's and Feli's houses to shame!" He grinned. She smiled back.

"Gil, remember. **Don't Touch!"** the entire club (excluding Kyouya) shivered at the coldness of her town. The albino just put his hands behind his head and shrugged.

"Ja, Ja, meine kleinen Frau," he said giving her a grin. "No touch!" she chuckled and shook her head.

"Not yet, Gil, not just yet!" she grinned back and turned to the Host Club.

"This is my fiance, Gilbert Beillschmidt. He's a self-centered idiot, but I love him!" Gilbert scratched the back of his head and spit on the floor.

"Ja, I'm not good and formal introductions, but there's one thing you birdies need to know: I am awesome!" He gave a thumbs up and was whacked on the back of the head with a frying pan. He bent over, glared at Lizzie who glared right back and straightened up again. The hosts smiled warmly at the scene. The playful love between the two was obvious, and everyone felt happy for them.

"Now, as to your new hosts!" she gestured in the direction of the door, and gave a cheery "Oh, boys~". A young, strapping, blonde youth walked in. His hair was gelled so it stood half-up. His blue eyes sparkled. He fist-bumped Gil who grinned.

He was followed by a lighter, frailer, blonde man with deep blue eyes. The man was dragging a boy with sliver hair and purple eyes. The boy was struggling to get away, and landed in the chest of the only Asian there. His eyebrows were somewhat thick, and both blushed, slightly. The taller one gave a small teasing smile.

Final to arrive were an extremely tall man, with short blonde hair, and electric blue eyes. He was glaring constantly and seemed very angry. At his side was a bubbly, feminine man.

The Hungarian decided that everyone was there. She introduced them in the order they arrived.

"Mathias Køhler, the mad-king type" Mathias grinned a grin that certainly _did_ seem maniacal.

"Lukas Bondevik, the kuudere type" Lukas nodded towards the club members. His face seemed entirely uninterested.

"Emil Bondevik, the tsundere type and Lukas's younger brother," Emil nodded, his expression mimicking his brother's, who grabbed his hand.

"Li Xiao Yang, the bad-boy type," Li Xiao looked over at Emil and pulled him closer. Thus ensued a fight over the boy. Emil, looking exasperated, yelled at them both to behave themselves. He was ignored. Lizzie looked at them, nodded approvingly and continued.

"Berwald Oxenstierna, the gentle-giant type," Berwald glared at the club.

"Tino Väinämöinen, the feminine type," Tino smiled and looked up at Berwald. Berwald blushed a little a gave him a sideways hug.

As the Host Club looked on, and the young ladies began having nosebleeds by the tens and squeals by the hundered-dozens, Renge chose to approach her new friend.

"Hey, Lizzie? Who was faking again? It's been bugging me and I can't seem to figure it out!" Elizaveta chuckled.

"Dear, it's obvious! If you spent just five minutes of after-hours time, you could see its-" she was cut off abruptly by a tug on her arm. She looked up to see a beautiful young girl with brown eyes and terribly short brown hair. She was wearing a boy's uniform, which confused the woman, but she ignored it.

"Yes?"

"Um, excuse me Ms. Héderváry? Shouldn't we stop those two?" Elizaveta looked up to see Mathias and Berwald at each other's throats.

"Damn it, I'm older!" Mathias yelled a hairsbreadth away from punching the Swede. Berwald, a bit more composed, growled out slowly,

"No._ 'M older._"

"Oh that's_ it_ ya snarky bastard! How bout we settle this outside, eh?" Mathias had a dangerous fire in his eyes. His fans hurried away, covering their faces, but peaking through their fingers. Berwald's fan did the same, minus the scurrying. The man's glare had intensified, but he still seemed under control. Maybe.

Tino was freaking out, waving his hands, and trying to get Berwald's attention. Lukas, faster than lightening, punched Mathias and held out his hand to Berwald.

"Both of you, stop it! We are guests in this school, and we will _not _make a nuisance of ourselves," He looked at Mathias, who was nursing his new bloody nose. He kneeled down, and whispered something in his ear. Mathias turned pale.

"No, no, no! Oh please, Lord Lukas, don't! Don't-" He was silenced by a hand over his mouth and a glare from the Norwegian.

"Shut up. And Berwald, you should know better. What if Peter starts to imitate you?" The Swede looked truly remorseful. Lukas sat down. "Either way, how many times have we tried to settle this? We've used fist fighting, sumo, boxing, wrestling, cooking, an IQ test, foot racing, drawing, Str**t F*ghter, M*rio C*rt," he stopped and took a breath. "B*bble Shooter, Y*ugio*, P*kem*n, W** Training, and Monopoly,"

Mathias and Berwald blushed. This really was childish. Lukas continued.

"_Not to mention_, last month, where we tried cuteness, which **included** smiling, (which _I swear_ Ber, you managed an entirely new level of scary), turning you into cats, (which nearly caused me to go out of character) , turning you into girls, (which did not, I repeat, **DID. NOT.**, end well), and turning you into little kids, (thank the lord I learned both that spell and it's reversal), all of which ending in our house getting destroyed, _again!"_ he sighed. The Host Club decided that they did not want to know how those things were possible.

"Really, what am i going to do with you?" Then the Hiitachin brothers had an idea.

"Hey, did you try kareoke?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Damn, those two are nuts! Can anyone guess which doujin I took that scene from? First one to get it right gets to appear as a customer in the Host Club~  
><strong>_


End file.
